Deacon Blackfire
How Deacon Blackfire joined the Tourney A power-crazed charismatic conman and cult leader, Deacon Blackfire indoctrinated the homeless population to serve in his cult and aid him in his quest to control Gotham City. Blackfire claimed to be over a hundred years old. He also claimed to be a Native American shaman who was entombed alive after being found guilty of killing a tribal chief and committing heresy. Blackfire claimed the secret to his eternal youth was bathing in buckets of human blood, and he used his charm and powers of manipulation to brainwash an army of devout followers to provide victims for his sacrifices. He was the main antagonist of Gotham's Most Wanted Mission: Lamb to the Slaughter. After sacrificing a man who spoke out against Blackfire's actions, Deacon Blackfire soon learns of another man seeking to bust him, Johnny Cage. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Blackfire holds a prayer book over a sacrificial dagger. After the announcer calls his name Blackfire stabs the book as the camera zooms then says "My dear brethren we are gathered here in honor of the one true Father." Special Moves Book Heresy (Neutral) Deacon Blackfire throws a prayer book at the opponent. Fire Sacrilege (Side) Deacon Blackfire throws a molotov cocktail at the opponent to burn him/her. Blasphemy Pierce (Up) Deacon Blackfire jumps into the air piercing his dagger. God Tearout (Down) Deacon Blackfire runs to the opponent, and if he connects, bashes his fists on the opponent's face nine times. God's Children (Hyper Smash) Deacon Blackfire raises his hands then his followers rush in to fight for Blackfire for thirty seconds. Terror Sacrifice (Final Smash) Deacon Blackfire stabs his dagger into the opponent. If he hits, a cinematic plays where Blackfire has the opponent trapped on a generator, and he prays "The heathen's blood shall floweth and wash the altar! Trumpets shall sound and cleave the heavens asunder exposing his glory! Rain down upon me Lord, grant me life everlasting life!" then the generator is turned down and electrocuted, then Blackfire cuts the heart out, taking a life from the stock of the opponent. Victory Animations #Blackfire moves his hands while walking, then kneels saying "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! The wicked demon has been slain! Join me children and let us rejoice in his eternal damnation!" #*Blackfire moves his hands while walking, then kneels saying "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! The enchanted actor has been slain! Join me children and let us rejoice in his eternal damnation!" (Johnny Cage victories only) #Blackfire holds a heart covered in blood and says "You can't keep secrets from God, he shines His light into the darkest hearts." #Deacon Blackfire stabs his dagger, then raises it and his left arm saying "Heavens open and smite the demon!" On-Screen Appearance Blackfire walks in and readies his sacrificial dagger saying "Now you will see the blade slice his throat and watch me bathe in immortality!" Trivia *Deacon Blackfire's is a movie star with enchanted powers, Johnny Cage. *Deacon Blackfire shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhang Fei, Roku, Taishi Ci, Zauber, Dracule Mihawk, Black Jewel, Monstrous Ogre, Regice, Spideraticus, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sentinel, Odo, Woody Woodpecker, Frankenstein, Necalli and Tenzin. *Deacon Blackfire shares his French voice actor with Mr. Shine of the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright pair and Brood. *Deacon Blackfire shares his German voice actor with King Enma, Anubis Chaca and Zhuge Dan. *Deacon Blackfire shares his Arabic voice actor with Takayuki Furuichi, Huff N. Puff, Squilliam Fancyson, Admiral Ackbar and Bela Okmyx. *Deacon Blackfire shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor Butt-Head, Gordon, Futo Shimano and Captain Vladimir. Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes